


The Stolen Eagle

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [36]
Category: Forever (TV 2014), Rome (TV 2005), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, small scene, spoilers for ep 1.1 of ROME: The Stolen Eagle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Caesar can only take a moment to mourn Julia. Thankfully, he's not alone.
Relationships: Caesar family
Series: If Looks Could Kill [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/505732
Kudos: 9





	The Stolen Eagle

The cheers of his victorious army were still in the air as Caesar read the message. He gave no outward sign of its contents for good or ill, not in front of the men, never in front of the men. He set his jaw and headed for the command tent. All he had to do was tilt his head a certain way and Lucius was a step behind him. 

Sextus slipped in a second later just as Lucius nodded to the guards to let no one else enter. Sextus had cut his hair, shaved his mustache and beard, and changed out of his Gallic clothes. All he appeared to be was an unassuming merchant. He didn’t even own armor like his cousins. He looked between them expectantly, but not anxiously.

Caesar didn’t meet either of their eyes. He handed the scroll to Lucius and went to a nearby table to pour himself a cup of wine. He stared down into it but didn’t drink it. He put the cup back down. He kept his head down and his shoulders were hunched. He chewed the inside of his cheek but didn’t make a sound.

Sextus frowned. He took a half step towards Caesar. He bit his bottom lip and looked to Lucius.

Lucius finished reading. He sighed softly and handed the scroll to Sextus. He joined Caesar. They clasped forearms and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “She will be missed.”

Caesar squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a shuddering breath. He nodded and clutched Lucius tighter. 

Sextus threw the scroll on the table as if it offended him. He silently wrapped his arms around Caesar from behind. He buried his face in Caesar’s shoulder.

Caesar’s voice was low and hoarse. “We should begin planning…Pompey…”

Lucius moved his hands to cradle Caesar’s head. “And we will. Take a moment, Gaius, while it’s just the three of us.”

“My beloved Julia.” Caesar let out a cross between a laugh and a sob. “The gods couldn’t allow a child to live with my and Pompey’s blood in its veins.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started re-watching the HBO series ROME. I've been thinking about what it would be like if Lucius and Sextus were there as well. This is in the same universe as all the other fics in the If Looks Could Kill Universe but I don't think you have to read them all to understand.


End file.
